


Pink Lemonade at Gryffindor Common room

by ferbusus



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, OC, Potterstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferbusus/pseuds/ferbusus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Another magical Friday night<br/>I think I'll sit this one at home<br/>Unusual for me I know, but please go ahead<br/>I don't want to be the blinking rabbit to your wildebeest<br/>Pink, pink lemonade and<br/>Does he kiss you till your lips explode?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pink Lemonade at Gryffindor Common room

**Author's Note:**

> "Another magical Friday night  
> I think I'll sit this one at home  
> Unusual for me I know, but please go ahead  
> I don't want to be the blinking rabbit to your wildebeest  
> Pink, pink lemonade and  
> Does he kiss you till your lips explode?"

'So what'd ya' think you're doin', huh? It's midnight.' Uki shouted from the across of the boys' dormitory. His hair was only slightly more messy than usual, and his eyes just a bit more shiny and gray than before. He ran across the room and landed on Perry's back, pulling his black T-shirt with Slytherin's logo, down. 'And why the heck are you wearing your PJ's?!'

'Well that's what I usually wear when I'm going to sleep. Which unfortunately I am. Right now.' Perry raised his eyebrow, suprised. He cleared his throat and turned away when the boy has fallen off of his back. Young Ampora looked like a small child who for the first time in its life tried taffies from Honeydukes. Or like a wizard who took a sip of the best in the world and the well-known to all: butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks bar. Everyone knew that this look usually didn't end up good. For him, at least. 'Oh-kay, what did you do?'

Uki rolled his eyes and bit his lower lip, letting out a loud sigh. This day seemed to be the best in his life. He came up on Shuga at the corridor and asked her if she wants to play "Truth or Dare" with him and their other friends. Uki didn't really know how to act near her, but he's found a good opporutnity to kiss her. Truth be told, Uki has had no clue about kissing stuff and it would be a total disaster and humiliation to him if he tried and fail, but this game was worth a shot. Well it wasn't really that he didn't try kissing at all. He did, but he must've asked his guy friend about this and he didn't seem very pleased with Uki's lips on him. The worst thing about having male besties, while being a straight guy.

'Well, I just arranged us a date. Not that big deal, buddy. Y'know, usual stuff.' He leaned back on his heels, lacing his fingers together. Perry frowned and scratched his neck, letting the long black curls down from the bun. He didn't seem very pleased with this idea of Uki, but he was afraid that the boy could find himself in a big trouble if he goes on a 'date' alone. Even bigger than closing himself in the same cage with a Cerber or in the girls' toilet. 'Oh, no worries. It's just "Truth or Dare" game with Shuga and all the rest of us. I'm not this stupid.'

 'I'm not saying that you're stupid, Uki.' Makara began to play with his hair. Truth be told he wasn't _this_ tired to go to sleep, but he couldn't think of a better excuse to just stay in his bed for the rest of the night. It just wasn't his day, really. And he surely didn't want to spend it with this weird Hufflepuff girl, Ymir, who instead tries to fuck or kill him everytime she can. He, perhaps, was too polite or well-mannered to dump her stalking ass. 'Who's gonna be there?'

Uki choked up and shook his head, trying to get rid of the remnants of his daydreaming. He caught the corner of his robe and started to crumple it with his fingers, thinking of an answer that could possibly please his best friend. To be honest, he didn't invite anybody. And Shuga wasn't able to go to the boys' dormitory so it looked like they had to do it instead. He was so stupid, how could he forgot. He already said that there will be "friends", and perhaps, there will be none except him, Perry and Shuga. And what would they do? Stare at each other? He even promissed to her that he'll ask his buddies. Where the fuck he'd find buddies at midnight on Friday night? 'Well it looks like it's our case to invite them. So, whuuzit gonna be, best friend?'

'You forgot to invite them, am I correct?' Perry rolled his eyes. 'Go to Ravenclaw dormitory and ask Jercy and Friggis. I'll change and go to Gryfindor. What's the place we're gonna meet at?'

'Gryffindor Common room.'

'Gotcha'.'

***

It's been ages since Uki first stood in front of the Ravenclaw Common room's door. The riddle didn't let him in, so he just stood and look at brown doors with a brown knocker in the shape of an eagle. If you were focused enough you could say that the eyes of a bird are clearly following you. 

'What are you doing here?' someone whispered and the boy jumped in a place. His heart started beating as fast as it could and Ampora could only hear a blood running in his ears. He turned around and left out a loud, happy sigh. It was just Jercy, standing behind him with a wand shining at this one, pointed end. He looked so damn hot with his hair all down and wet. Jercy raised eyebrow in a suprise. 'Everyone's waiting for ya'. What, are you scared of spinning the bottle? Uh-oh! Maybe you're scared of bottles in general? This would be rad, wouldn't it?!'

'Jercy, I love you and hate you at the same time.' Uki shook his head, placing his hands on Jercy's arms. 'No homo, bro. What the heck does this "everyone's waiting for ya" mean? I thought you weren't invited. Well I didn't invite you so-'

'No worries. My sister is a clever girl.' Jercy shrugged and smiled at him, sinking his fingers into his wet hair. 'She thought about everything. It was the first thing that she's done; she invited us. C'mon now, I can't wait to see how you humiliate yourself in front of everyone.' He waved his baggy onesie's legs, rocking back on his heels.

Uki quickly removed his hands from Jercy's shoulders and gave him a grim look. He was no longer so sure about this whole "spinning bottle thingy". Well, he was no longer so happy about this, anyway.

'Forget what I said. I completely hate you now.' Ampora pushed him lightly and headed straight to the Gryffindor Common room, rubbing his cheeks on his hands. Serket laughed softly and ran to him, throwing his arm around Uki's neck. 

'Don't mind us, bro. It's just a great topic to joke of.' 

'Well of course it is, 'cause it's all about me.' Uki rolled his eyes. It wasn't really funny to him. At least it wasn't nice to hear that you're not a good kisser. Especially from boys that you might or might not happend to kiss with, before. He shut his mouth and began to run a gaze at portraits, hanging proudly from the walls. He recognized this fat lady, and this man with a crappy-looking hat. They were all asleep. 'Who's there?'

'Oh?' Jercy smirked. 'Only Cool Kids Squad, I can assure you.' He ruffled Uki's hair. 'Shuga, Perry, Sasha, Ahriel, Alfie, Friggis, Lizzie and I.'

'Smells kinda like fuckboys squad, though.' Uki left out a muffled groan. Then he cursed, realizing how close to him Jercy was. And that even the deaf would hear it. Damn it.

'Well, kind of.' Jercy snorted, stabbing him in the ribs. 'Oh, we're nearly there. Any last wishes?' He released him and ran to the door of the Gryffindor common room.

'Fuck off.' Ampora growled and then both of them has opened the big doors.

***

_Gryffindor Common room was full of squashy armchairs, tables, and a bulletin boards where school notices, ads and posters were posted. A window looked out onto the grounds of the school, and a large fireplace, where everyone was sitting, dominated one wall. The walls were decorated with scarlet tapestries that depict witches and wizards, but also various animals._

'Where should I put it? Where do ya', Gryffindors, have your lost 'n' found box?' Serket marched proudly into the room, pointing on Uki standing behind him. He felt like a slave offered for a sale. Everyone was staring at him, so he braced himself  as good as he could and yelled;

'Everyone's ready for spinning this bootle?'

Dear god, that was probably the worst thing he said in his entire life. But everyone looked pleased after this so, he guessed, this didn't really matter. They all sat in a circle, looking at each other as Uki placed the plastic bootle in the middle of the floor. He leaned over it and looked around, casting a triumphant glance. Then his fingers gently brushed the cap and the bottle rolled several times around its own axis, stopping in front of Jercy Serket, who was just holding back a loud yawn.

'Truth or Dare, bro?' Uki wiggled his eyebrows, meaningly. 

'Dare.' The boy frowned and threw it without any hestitation. 

'Fine.' Uki growled. 'I dare you to...make a striptiz impression!' 

It felt like if everyone was holding their breath. The young Ampora looked straight into Jercy's eyes, searching for a shade of madness or shame. But there was none of them. He just winked, bit his lower lip and started sensually taking his onesie off, showing his collarbone. He didn't even look away, just straight into Uki's face. It took one minute, and the boy's burned red all over his face.

'Enough, please, Jercy...I beg you to stop!' He whispered and turned back, taking his place between Sasha and Lizzie in the circle. Jercy just laughed, and zipped his onesie back. The boy got up and knelt next to the bottle. His tongue slipped slightly between the teeth when he touched the plastic cap. It spinned around three times and stopped on Friggis. Captor ruffled his own hair, looking at it.

'Ah, Fri!' Jercy jumped with an excitement. 'Truth or Dare, brother?'

'Uh, I guess both are bad, aren't they?' He rubbed his forehead. 'Tru-oh wait. Dare.'

Serket narrowed his eyes, smirking.

'Great, I dare you to...tell us what or _who_ was the thing you thought of when you masturbated for the very first time.'

The white-haired boy left out a small gasp as he buried his face in his arms. He could feel that everyone was so curious about his answer. The air in the room tensed. Ahriel stabbed Sasha in the hip and both of them started to giggle furiously. Alfie was trying his best to stop his boyfriend, but insted he ended up on Peixes' lap swinging like a snake everytime the taller boy wanted to tickle him. Friggis raised his head as his cheeks burned red, and looked around the room. This small lolita who was sitting next to Uki has covered her mouth with her hand in a suprise. Perry looked at him without much excitement on his face, and Uki's eyes were casting ominous fires. Jercy still was at his place, smirking meaningly. And Shuga was probably the only one whose look was saying 'awh, poor you!'. But he wasn't this stupid and he could tell that she was as curious as everybody else.

'Fuck. And what if I tell you?' He rolled his eyes, playing with his hair. Jercy frowned a little and bit his lower lip. Captor laced his fingers together and leaned back on his heels. His ears burned red. 'It'll be a total humiliation. Why do you even need to know this? That's kind of intimate.'

Jercy blinked rapidly, tilting his head. He went to his brother and crouched down beside him. Serket slipped his fingers in the boy's hair and ruffled it, while smiling playfully. Their faces were so close that he could count all the freckles on the Ravenclaw's cheeks. He pulled him to his collarbone and started playing with his white curls.

'That's kind of easy, baby.' Jercy whispered to his ear. It was loud enough so everyone could hear it. 'It's a game, and you're a player. I want you to be brave for me, just this once. Will you?' He bit his lower lip. Friggis looked at him with a burning passion rising in his hazel eyes. The white-haired boy pushed his brother away and  sat up, licking his lips.

'I hate you so much it makes me sick.' He choked, and left out a loud, tired sigh. 'Fine. It was...It was all about Perry. Are you satisfied now?'

A loud, suprised gasp ran around the room. Not so everyone was suprised because Friggis was thinking about Perry during his 'alone time', but some of them were just shocked that this little boy braced himself enough to say it out loud. Captor bit his cheek on the inside and turned his head around, just so he couldn't see Perry's reaction. But everyone else could. His eyes got bigger and brighter than before, where shock has mixed with a little of...happiness maybe? After all his face burned a little red-ish. Jercy laughed and sat next to his brother, lightly stabbing him in the ribs. 'Gotcha, Fri.'

The boy shook his head and got up, so he could spin the bottle. Friggis gasped a little, when his fingers touched the cap of the plastic veesel and pushed it. It took only fifteen seconds and he knew his victim. Uki choked when he's met Ravenclaw's eyes. They were burning with passion, filled with hatred and determination to let him die right there right now. Ampora could promise that he saw a little 'I'll fucking stab you in your sleep' blooming on his punch lips.

'Truth or Dare?' 

The Slytherin swallowed loudly and scratched his neck. He was one hundred percent sure that the Friggis' challenge nohow will have to kiss his sister. And he didn't wanna must to do such a thing like sticking his head to the roaring fireplace which, he was sure, was Captor's intention at the moment. It was probably the best to pick truth.

'Truth.' Ampora whispered, gently leaning to Sasha. The white-haired boy shrugged and closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a gasp as he thought of of a great idea. He ran his fingers through his curls and smiled sardonically. 

'Who was the first person you kissed from this room?' 

Uki's face burned with read, unhealthy. A loud squeak escaped from his closed lips. They were friends for so long, there wasn't any chance that Friggis didn't know Ampora's first kisser was actually him. The Slytherin asked him to try. He choked with air and looked straight at Captor. The young wizard was standing there, looking at him with such a sinister glance. The boy couldn't escape this question. He could've always asked for dare instead, but this could be even worse. Also he wanted to impress Shuga with his bravery.

'It...It was you.' Ukaius whispered, covering his face in his hands.

'It was me.' Friggis agreed, smirking. 'Y'know what? I'm starting to enjoy being some boys' first gay experience...'

Ukaius felt like all the blood drained from his face. This was not happening, or was it? He couldn't think clearly. He could feel eyes of all of the people sitting in the Gryffindor Common room, glancing at him. The boy dreamed only about putting his head into the burning fireplace. Please, please, someone kill him.

'Holy shit, really, Fri?!' Ahriel jumped up, and started to laugh. 'How was it?' 

 Friggis shrugged and took his place next to his brother. It wasn't this bad, really. Ampora was horrified of kissing Shuga and asked Friggis if he could try on him. Captor didn't really understand why, but he agreed. It was better to be in a good relationship with his boyfriend's best friend. Uki has great lips, but he should work at his self-control, because he was shaking the whole time and it was hard to keep him calm. 

'He was fine.' Friggis winked at Shuga and leaned back, resting on his elbows. His sister gave him an ironic look and rolled her eyes. Uki blushed heavily and stood up, heading towards bottle lying on the floor. His hand was shaking, once he touched the plastic material. It's turned a couple of times and stopped in front of Perry. He rested his chin oh his hand and looked straight in the Slytherin's eyes. Uki smiled a little. It was his chance to fix the remains of his dignity. 

'Truth or Dare?' He asked his best friend. Perry straightened up and sighed deeply. He was prepared for some stupid ideas of Uki. He ran a hand through his hair, wondering for a moment, then answered:

'Dare.'

Uki raised an eyebrow in surprise. His challenge had to be humiliating and sexy at the same time, so that also hit on Friggis. It was meant to be Uki's revenge for what he did to him. The boy scratched his chin thoughtfully. It was difficult, since technically nothing was offending Perry enough. Although Uki has had lack of ideas, he decided to come up with the most kinky thing he could thought of at the moment.

'Fine. Your dare is to...spank Friggis. In front of everyone. Now.' He hissed, while smirking. The silence in the room was ruined by the long, approval groan of everyone. Perry frowned, giving Ukaius a disgusted look. Alfie gasped a little, and Shuga's eyes were sparkling like New Year fieworks. Friggs squeaked and looked at him, blushing slightly. 

'Couldn't you just leave him out of this? It's my dare.' Perry rolled his eyes. 

'Yup, it's your dare. And I dare you to spank him, so?' Uki growled, laughing ironically. The rest of their friends quieted, looking at them. It looked like there was gonna be a fight between two besties, but Perry gave up. Uki was fucked anyway, so what was the sense of humiliating him even more? He just left out a hard sigh and stood up, walking over to Friggis. The Slytherin Prefect leaned over the boy and gave him a hand. Friggis took it and they changed. Perry landed on the floor, with the white-haired boy lying on his lap. He moved closer to him and whispered to his ear:

'I'm so sorry.'

Friggs blushed slightly and hid his face in his hands, burying a little to the boy's knee. It wouldn't be bad, they were boyfriends, after all. 

'So how do you want me to do this?' Perry snorted under his breath, looking at the white-haired boy. His long fingers gently brushed away the hair from his face. Uki bit his lower lip. He didn't really know how far he could go but it was all about humiliation. He could count with Perry later.

'Take his _pants_ off.' Ukaius said, lacing his fingers together. Makara rolled his eyes and zipped off Captor's jeans. Friggs squealed with a surprise, as his ears burned red. The Slytherin Prefect gently kissed him in the neck. He slid his boxers slowly and put his hand at his rear. Perhaps he would feel great touching him like this, but this wasn't a time and a situation to do this with a complete joy. He looked at Uki and slapped his boyfriend hard. Ukaius held his breath. Friggs gritted his teeth to refrain from a quiet moan. Shuga giggled, when Lizzie pulled her own hair. Jercy smirked with satisfaction. Makara released Friggis from his grip and sighed. 

'Was it correct?' 

 Perry stood up and headed toward the bottle, throwing disgusted look at his best friend. It spinned several times around its own axis and stopped in front of Ahriel, who was just trying to hold back his laugh. Peixes shook his head, confused. Since the beginning of the meeting, he was playing fool with Sasha. Perry rubbed his eyes and looked at him meaningly.

'Dare.' He answered, snapping his fingers. Sasha looked at him, terrified. They could've been acting foolishly but those two was such a genius couple. And Sasha could smell something bad is gonna happen to his buddy. He moved closer to him, and surrounded his neck with his arm. Perry looked around the room, focusing his glance at the fire burning in the fireplace. Truth be told a nice game has changed to kill la kill. Everybody was trying to take revenge on everybody. He was a bit tired. The only good thing is that everyone was talking or laughing and they seemed like a big family. Makara gasped and turned back to Ahri, who was just looking at his cute boyfriend. Alfie was sitting next to him, playing with his own hair. The Slytherin's realised that there was a great opporutnity. He shook his head and said:

'I dare you to look at Alfie, dressed in a skirt, and not have a boner for five minutes straight.' 

Megido looked at him terrified, hiding his face in his hands. Lizzie grabbed him and took to the Hufflepuff dormitory. Ahriel laughed, looking at how ashamed his little boy was.

'Hey we're not gonna sit there and look if he gets a boner, are we?' Shuga asked and everyone looked at her. She tightened her ponytail and looked at the Gryffindor. 'Awh, just spin the bottle already. We don't have a whole night.'

Peixes nodded and grabbed it from the floor. He pushed it a little too hard and punched Uki in the nose. The young wizard howled and grabbed his face. Shuga ran to him and conjured water which she poured on a piece of his robe and put to his eye. He groaned softly.

'Holy shit, I'm so sorry dude.' Ahriel shouted, looking at him frightened. He took the bottle again and spinned it a little more gently than before. It stopped in front of Sasha. The boy smiled at him comfortingly. The beginning of their friendship did not start promisingly, but then something magical happened and the shouting at each other idiots became best friends who supported each other always and in everything. It was a gold relationship. 'Truth or Dare, buddy?'

 'Awh, gonna pick the Truth this time.' Sasha laughed and rubbed his forehead. 'Whoozit gonna be?'

'About how many budds from there were you thinking while having your "alone time"?' Ahri frowned, smirking. 'Oh, and in whose room of the people here were you doing the do?'

'Hey, Ahriel, it was meant to ask only one question!' Alfie shouted, entering the room. He was dressed in a pink, sparkling tutu. The boy ran across the room, and stopped by his boyfriend, standing next to the bottle. 'Perry is that everything?'

'No, actually.' The Slytherin said, trying his best to hold his laugh. 'Just sit on his lap, that'll be all.'

Alfie rolled his eyes and pushed Ahri on the floor, sitting on his lap. Peixes looked at him, frightened. It was well-known to all that Megido was looking great in skirts or dresses. Though, he looked like some sort of a grumpy cat, dressed as a ballerina. 

'But yeah, it was meant to ask only one question.' Lizzie said, taking her place next to Uki. Ahriel laughed, still staring at his prince in a pink tutu.

'That's nice, I don't care.' He rolled his eyes, playing with openwork flounces. 'Well, Sash...?' The Gryffindor asked.

'Uh, hold on.' Sasha said, frowning as he bit his lip and leaned back, resting on his elbows. His eyes swept the room quickly. 'I think only about my precious cinnamon bun when I'm playing with myself, isn't this obvious?' He winked to his boyfriend. 'And uh, I dunno really? Hard to tell. We were doing this everywhere, I guess. Maybe besides Perry's bed. And girls' rooms, naturally. So...yeah.'

Jercy coughed, blushing slightly and looked away. Maryam laughed and stood up, high-fiving with his bestie. He knelt at the bottle and tapped it. Plastic vessel turned a couple of times. Its cap stopped on Alfie, sitting on his boyfriend's lap. His eyes widened. The boy clenched his fists and looked up. 

'I choose dare.' He said, biting his lip. Ahriel hugged him tighter, burying his face in his neck. After all they were such a cute couple.

'Pretty confident, aren't we?' Sasha snorted and smiled at him, tilting his head to one side. 'I want you to tell us all of your kinks.'

'Huh, you didn't even have to think about it, did you?' Megido rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. To be honest, he never agreed that Ahri and him were a couple. Even though everyone thought this. And they had pretty loud sex life. 'And what if I tell ya' that I don't have such things?'

'Oh, I'd give you a beautiful golden star with 'you tried' and say that I don't believe you.' Sasha sighed and rolled the bottle in place. He got up slowly and put his hands behind him. 'Everyone can tell how good Ahri is just because they hear you. I don't believe my bestie doesn't play with you.'

Alfie growled. There might have been a chance that they were doing the do. And that Ahri was absolutely good at this. And that Alfie loved how he did this. And didn't fail to compliment it out loud. Maybe too loud, after all.

'Fine.' He hissed, throwing his arms around smiling foolishly, Ahri. 'I like spanking, choking, riding, hair pulling, rolleplaying, fisting, humiliating and every sex gaming, because I like challenges. That's all.' He looked at Perry. 'Can I stand up now?'

Makara nodded. The boy stood up, allowing skirt wafted gently up just before Peixes' face. His cheeks burned red. Alfie crouched at the bottle and spun it, looking around the room. He could promise that everyone was looking at him weirdly. Bottle stopped in front of Lizzie, the small gay Lolita from Hufflepuff. Megido smiled at her, comfortingly.

'Truth or Dare, Liz?' He asked.

The girl shook her head and began to nibble a prosthetic hand. Nobody do not really know what happened to her and how she lost her hand, but they all decided that its better just not to ask. Probably only her girlfriend, Ymir, knew what was going on. Truth be told, Alfie never bothered to even think of it. He was a serious man, with serious problems.

'I would go with...With Truth, to be honest.' She whispered, looking at him. Her face was whole red and her eyes were shining like these Christmas tree lights. 

'Which boy from this room would you want to kiss the most?' Alfie asked. 

Everyone's glance was focused on them, as the last words were escpaing his mouth. It was this kind of stare mixed with curiousity. Only Ukaius was playing with his hair as if it was obvious that this little gay baby would want to kiss him. To be honest, none of the other boys even thought about him. He was a mean, crying potato. Girls didn't like this kind of males. Lizzie bit her lip, pulling up the ponytail. She actually had someone on mind.

'I...I think It would be Jercy...' A loud gasp ran through the kids. Some parts of it sounded kinda dissapointed, some parts happily. Lizzie hid her face in hand. 'I'm so sorry, I shouldn't even think about it. I don't know what I was thinking, I'm sor-'

Jercy's lips carefully brushed her cheek. He was there, leaning to her and touching her like that with his own mouth. He pulled back slowly and gave her a comforting smile. Friggis rolled his eyes, laughing as Uki's face burned purple. Perry stabbed him lightly in the ribs. 

'No worries, girl.' Sekret laughed, standing up. 'You're not the only one who wants to kiss my punch lips.' He ruffled her hair. Lizzie's cheeks took on a pink-ish shade. She was glancing at him till he sat next to his brother. It was one of the best experience in her life. Besides kissing and hugging with Ymir, of course. She stood up, pretty confidently as it was for her, and headed to the bottle. She punched it and asked:

'Truth or Dare?'

Shuga laughed at her, and bit her cheek from the inside, proudly thrusting out her chest. She looked around the room. Her turn was the last, since nobody was left. It must have been something good.

'Dare.' She replied, sending Lizzie a brave stare.

'Uh...Maybe...Maybe kiss one of the boy from this room?' Lizzie choked, looking up at her. 'But like...better? You can choose the boy I'm just...Hold on, wait! Kiss Jercy!'

'Ho, girl. You're so straight for him, aren't you?' Vantas laughed and stood up. 'Come at me, bro.'

Friggis sent her a disgusted look, while all the rest of them started giggling and howling, meaningly. Serket approached to her and put his hands on her hips. Uki rumbled quietly, biting his lip with rage. Perry slapped him on the shoulder. Jercy looked around the room, waiting for applause.

'How are we supposed to do this, Lizzie? How can I kiss him better?' Shuga giggled, glancing sideways at Uki. The boy burned purple with anger and clenched his fists. Friggis rolled his eyes. They were siblings, after all. And he could be fucked up but this wasn't exactly what he wanted to see: his brother and sister kissing like lovers. It just wasn't his cup of tea, really.

'Oh, like if he was...like if he was your boyfriend! And you wanted to fuck with him! Or I guess...' She shouted, playing with her hair a little. Jercy snorted under his breath and pulled his sister closer. Shuga threw her arms around his neck and then their lips collided. It wasn't anything more than just a loud, strong kiss between these two. Jercy's tongue gently slipped into her mouth. Shuga slipped her fingers in his hair, holding him close. Ukaius held air in his lungs, loudly. He stood up, as they moved apart. His eyes were shining with ominous sparks. He ran a hand through his hair.

'Oh-kay. I'm going to bed, night.' The young wizard growled and headed to the door. Perry frowned and stood up, going after him.

'He's right. You should go to sleep, too. It's late.' Makara said, and ran after Uki, sending apologetic look to his boyfriend. Friggis bit his cheek from the inside and shrugged. It was done, after all. Everyone was too tired to play. The rest of the kids decided to say goodbye and began to spread to their dormitories. Some of them were holding hands, some of them, like Alfie, just ran away. Jercy looked after his friends and smiled.

'You shouldn't be so harsh to him. He's a baby.' 

'Awh, shut up. You're kissing like gay.' She rolled her eyes and began to laugh. Suddenly, her face got serious. She bit her lower lip and and clasped her fingers, rocking back on her heels. 'Well, maybe you're right. Anyways, I'll go to escort Lizzie to her dormitory. You and Friggis should go too.'

'Well yeah, I guess we should.' He smiled at her, understandingly. Jercy went to the Friggis and grabbed him by the arm. 'Come with me, my prince. I don't wanna get lost in this big, scary school. Nighty, Shuga!'

'Nighty.' She nodded.


End file.
